The overall objectives for the proposed program are: 1) to substantially improve and strengthen the research capabilities on NCCU's campus; and, 2) to increase the number of underrepresented minorities seeking careers in biomedical research. To fulfill the first objective, the Program Director seeks to build upon strengths that already exist. In this renewal, five new projects are submitted from the Department of Biology, and one project is submitted form the Department of Chemistry. Among these projects are common threads of health related research problems which will allow on-campus collaborations and sharing of ideas and instrumentation. Such collaborations, along with other inter- institutional collaborations, will foster research productivity and assist in alleviating isolation so often felt by researchers at minority institutions. Improved productivity will be made evident by increases in faculty/student presentations at seminars and meetings. In patients, in publications, and in attaining additional non-MBRS funding. A significant consequence of increasing productivity will be the attraction of qualified seminar guests (particularly ethnic speakers) and the attraction of more research oriented faculty in the participating departments. The second broad objective involves enhancing the student participation program. By insuring appropriate mentoring and guidance, student should improve their productivity, visibility, and accountability. Student expectations and guidelines will be more specifically delineated and evaluated. Students will be involved in state-of-the-art research projects, in presenting their data in seminars and at meetings, in co-authoring publications, and in interacting with students and faculty involved another campus research programs (e.g. the Undergraduate Research Program, the Glaxo Research Scholars Program, the MARC Program, the M.S./Ph.D Bridge Program, and the Masters Programs in Biology and Chemistry). Students will be encouraged to visit off campus research labs, sit in on graduate courses and participate in Student Research Day activities. Additionally, students will be assisted by the advisory committee members in preparing CV's preparing professional school applications, and preparing for the Graduate Record Examination. Significant among goals for enhanced student involvement is to provide an environment on this campus where students have a curiosity and desire to pursue a career in biomedical research, as opposed to viewing its simply as an alternative to medical school.